The present disclosure relates generally to seals. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to seals that are able to reduce pressure loss from high pressure environments while providing a lower friction interface in a non-high pressure environments.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, an ejector device is provided including a housing, an ejectable device, and a seal. The housing having an ignition source receiving bore including a bore wall. The ejectable device is disposed within the housing. The seal has an annular forked end exposed to a pressure bore. The forked end has an outer fork and an inner fork. The forks are constructed from a material that permits deflection of the forks when the forks are exposed to high pressure within the pressure bore, deflection of the forks sealing the seal against the bore wall and against an ignition source received in the ignition source receiving bore.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of sealing an interface is provided including the step of providing a seal including a first sealing flange and a second sealing flange. The first and second sealing flanges having a forked orientation relative to each other defining an open end and defining a pressure zone between the two sealing flanges including the open end. The method further including the step of abutting the first flange to a first body and abutting the second flange to a second body. The seal permits relative movement of the first and second bodies when the pressure zone has an internal pressure approximating natural atmospheric pressure. The seal restricts relative movement of the first and second bodies when the pressure zone is infused with high pressure gas.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an interface sealing device is provided including a seal, a first body, and a second body. The seal includes a first sealing flange and a second sealing flange. The first and second sealing flanges have a forked orientation relative to each other defining an open end and defining a pressure zone between the two sealing flanges including the open end. The first body abuts the first flange. The second body abuts the second flange. The seal permits relative movement of the first and second bodies when the pressure zone has an internal pressure approximating natural atmospheric pressure, the seal restricting relative movement of the first and second bodies when the pressure zone is infused with high pressure gas.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an interface sealing device is provided including a seal adapted to selectively restrict flow of a fluid between a first body and a second body, said seal comprising a first sealing flange; and a second sealing flange; the first and second sealing flanges having a forked orientation relative to each other defining an open end and defining a pressure zone between the two sealing flanges including the open end; the seal permitting relative movement of first and second bodies abutting first and second sealing flanges, respectively, when the pressure zone has an internal pressure approximating natural atmospheric pressure, the seal restricting relative movement of the first and second bodies when the pressure zone is infused with high pressure fluid.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an interface sealing device is provided including a seal adapted to selectively restrict flow of a fluid between a first body and a second body, said seal comprising a first sealing flange; and a second sealing flange; the second flange having a first position permitting relative movement of the first and second bodies, the second flange having a second position substantially preventing relative movement of the first and second bodies.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing a sealing device is provided including the steps of forming a main body; forming a first flange extending from the main body; and forming a second flange extending from the main body to form a “V” structure in combination with the first flange; the step of forming the second flange including providing the second flange with a thickness such that the second flange assumes a first position in a low pressure environment and assumes a second position in a high pressure environment, the first position permitting relative movement of first and second bodies abutting the first and second flanges, the second position providing for increased friction such that the second position second position substantially prevents relative movement of the first and second bodies.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a gas charge sealing structure is provided including a body defining a central axis which passes through a center of the body and including a gas charge receiving bore; a first sealing flange; and a second sealing flange, the flanges oriented substantially parallel to each other and to the central axis, the flanges cooperating to define a cavity which permits easy removal of the gas charge from the gas charge receiving bore when the body is subjected to low pressure, the flanges cooperating to prevent easy removal of the gas charge from the gas charge receiving bore when the cavity is subjected to high pressure.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.